


La Vie En Rose

by amerrierworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: You have a crush on Ruby Rose and love watching all her stuff all the time, and it brings Lou to an eventual breaking point.
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	La Vie En Rose

The day had been exhausting. Lou had spent most of her time at the club and lugging around equipment, booze and incompetent workers who were getting on her nerves to the point where she wanted to break someone’s neck. 

As soon as she entered the apartment, she was expecting to see you right there, on a couch or maybe in the kitchen. Instead, it was quiet. 

Lou kicked off her heeled boots before dragging herself up the stairs to her master bedroom and adjoining bathroom to take a much needed shower.

When she opened the door, however, she was surprised to find you sitting in bed, covers bundled around you and a laptop on your lap. A familiar theme song came on and Lou nearly sighed in exasperation, but instead wandered over to you and sat down on the edge.

“Hey,” she said, clearly expecting a kiss with the way she leaned in. You blinked, having barely registered Lou coming into the room, but the distinct smell of vodka and motor oil stood out clear enough.

“Hey,” you said, giving her a small smile before looking back at your laptop screen where _Orange is the New Black_ began playing. 

Lou sighed, shoulders slumping from exhaustion, and pressed a soft kiss to the side of your head before walking to the bathroom, knowing there was no way you’d tear yourself away from the screen when Ruby Rose came on. 

By the time Lou came out of the bathroom, clean but tired, you were on another episode with Ruby. Lou turned off the lights, crawling in bed next to you and nearly nodding off if it wasn’t for your startled ‘ _hey!’_ as the lights went out. 

“Hey yourself,” she grumbled, pressing her face in the pillow. “Turn the laptop off, babe. I’m trying to sleep.”

“The sun’s not even down, Lou. Plus, I’m watching my show,” you said, gesturing to the sun lingering on the horizon, knowing she couldn’t see you with her face against the pillow.

“Yeah yeah, the show with that really hot brunette and the tattoos, I get it. Can you let me sleep at least? There’s plenty of room downstairs, even a tv to hook up to if you wanna see her face so badly. On a giant screen, even.”

You could hardly respond, tearing your eyes away from Ruby Rose’s alluring gaze in the show to your girlfriend in the bed next to you. Her tone had been bitter, and harshly sarcastic. 

You gently closed the laptop, and instead reached over to turn on the lamp on your nightstand, filling the room with a soft light. Lou grumbled some more and curled further away from you.

You set the laptop on the stand and shuffled over to align your body with Lou’s, who muttered something into the pillow. You poked a finger to her shoulder, causing her to twitch.

You poked her side. Another twitch. Her arm. A low grumble. 

When you reached around to poke her nose, she huffed and scrambled to face you, her tired eyes blazing at you.

“ _What,”_ she demanded, annoyed at you with your stupid little show that seemed more important to you than her. You tried not to wince at the anger in her tone. 

“Sorry,” you muttered. “You never told me how work was?”

“Cause you never asked.”

“...Well, I’m asking now.”

“Well, it’s too late _now._ I’m exhausted.”

“I can tell.”

She glared at you and made to turn over again but you held her firmly by the waist.

“Are you angry at me?” you asked. She met your eyes and something flashed by that you couldn’t decipher.

“No,” _yes she was, “_ everything’s fine,” _no it wasn’t, “_ just let me sleep and you can go back to that show about whatever.”

“Okay, so you’re not jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe cause there’s this _really hot actress_ in it, who I absolutely adore and will watch in anything?”

“Stop it, Y/N.”

“And she’s like, _super hot_ in suits and short hair, with a look to _die for,_ and who’s so fuckin’ _queer_ in it too?”

“Alright, fine!” she whacked her pillow against your arm. You smiled, glad you got through to her, even if it hurt to egg her on like this.

“Fine,” she sighed, rubbing her face. “Yeah, I’m jealous. You’re just _always_ watching her goddamn stuff, and you don’t even _know her._ Like, hello, you still have a _real-life_ girlfriend, you know. _”_

_“_ It’s called a celebrity crush, Lou. It’s not a _real_ crush.”

“Oh, wow, that made everything 10 times better, thanks.”

“I’m sorry,” you sighed, grabbing her hand in yours and squeezing. “I didn’t know it upset you that much. I’ve liked Ruby Rose’s stuff for _ages,_ and I thought that all girls, well, at least the ones who might be-,”

“Gay? You thought we all just were in love with her? Newsflash, I don’t watch TV, so I’m not one of them.”

“Maybe you should, see why I like her and this show so much.”

“Nuh-uh, not happening.”

“Really? Not even _one_ episode? I’ll make it up to you afterwards, alright?”

“Oh yeah?”

“If you don’t like the first 3 episodes of _Orange is the New Black,_ I won’t watch any TV for a week.”

“Hmph. Why are we making this promise? It’s stupid. Just admit you’d rather date Ruby Rose over me and I can go back to moping in my sleep.”

“But I _wouldn’t_ rather date her, Lou!” you exclaimed, exasperated. “I just like her _stuff_ is all! She’s a good actress, and yeah, sure, heaven _forbid_ I find her cute as well.”

Lou pursed her lips and stared at you some more, not wanting to lash out with unnecessary comments. You had both pressed each other’s buttons for long enough. Okay, maybe you _did_ watch a lot of her stuff consistently, but at first Lou had never seemed to mind. And Lou was sensitive to these sorts of things, overreacting just a little, and combined with her sleepiness it was guaranteed to blow up tonight.

“I’m sorry,” you said, shuffling closer. “I know how busy you’ve been, lately. And I’m probably not helping, ogling a celebrity through a screen the entire time.”

You let your head drop next to yours and her hand instinctively came up to brush over your ear and jawline. 

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have snapped,” she sighed. “It’s just so- weird. To have to compete with someone who doesn’t know we exist.”

“You don’t have to compete with anyone, Lou. You’re the only one who has my heart,” you said, eyes twinkling. “I’ll stop watching her so much.”

“No, don’t. I don’t want to force you to stop anything. Just-, I don’t know. I need reassurance from time to time. And lately I’ve been so busy that we’ve felt-,”

“-distant,” you finished.

“...Yeah.”

“Wanna stay in tomorrow and eat junk food in bed?” you suggested. She grinned, eyes crinkling adorably. 

“Of course.”

She pressed a faint kiss to your forehead. “And maybe I’ll give that show a go.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just one episode though. Debbie’s been recommending it too, she likes it cause it’s relatable to her now.”

“Why? Oh, cause she went to prison too?”

“Yup.”

You giggled. “Alright, but only if _you_ want to. We can watch some old-timey silent movie that you like too.”

She smiled and you kissed her lips. “We’ll make a day of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming! This was a lovely request from tumblr; I enjoyed writing an angsty and jealous Lou (with resolution between Lou/reader, of course). I'm not an avid OITNB watcher, but I've heard it's a pretty damn good show and Ruby Rose is an icon, so here ya go.


End file.
